Pokemon: Rocolis Adventure
by Ronin Warriors Fanatic
Summary: The son of a dragon master, an aura guardian in training, and a girl that wishes to be an elite 4 member, these 3 will be in for the adventure of a lifetime
1. The First Day

The First Day

Everyone who hits the age of 10 or older is allowed to partake on their first pokemon journey. Theese children have dreams they wish to fulfill in order to have meaning in their lives. Some become professors, others become Champions of the art of battle. Welcome to the Rocolis Region... this particular tale begins in the Dragonic Village, and as the name suggests, this is home to various Dragon type Pokemon. It's a nice rural area equipped with everything a town needs: homes, a pokemon center, and even a gym. In one particular home, a boy with short black hair wakes up from a long night of tossing and turning. He got dressed out of his pajamas, and fixed himself up. This boy's eyes are a brilliant green. His outfit consists of black pants, dark blue shirt, and brown colored shoes. The boy turned the TV on to see if there's anything worth watching... suddenly; he stopped channel surfing, and stopped on last season's league championship battle

*and the last pokemon has been defeated, the champion, Serena, and her Venasaur are just too strong!* an announcer exclaimed.

"Not bad sis... you never cease to amaze me." The boy thought.

Just then, he could hear someone shouting for him to get up

"Blake, are you up yet!" A man's voice called.

"Yeah dad, just give me a minute!" Blake yelled back.

Since Blake was already dressed, he went downstairs, and was immediately greeted by a bipedal creature that looks similar to sharks... it's round body is like a ball, it also has stubby arma and legs.

"Morning Hector." Blake greeted as he picked the Gible up.

"(Morning, how was your night?)" Hector, the Gible asked.

Blake saw his father standing over the stove, making breakfast. If I had to describe Blake's father, he looks just like Blake, but patches of his hair are graying, and his eyes are less colorful.

"Professor Sherwood from Cubis City sent this in the mail for you." Blake's father informed as he's holding a letter in an envelope.

Blake walked up to, and got the items from his Father, then sat down at the table

"A letter and a pokeball. I guess this means I'm an official trainer?" Blake asked.

"You need a starter pokemon first, and Cubis City isn't very close to here." Blake's father answered.

"Reminds me of when Serena left home seven years ago, and look at her... already the Rocolis Region Champion." Blake smiled.

"You have to battle her someday in order to become the champion yourself... why not put Hector in that Pokeball already?" Blake's father asked.

"Alright." Blake simply stated.

Blake tapped Hector with the pokeball, the ball opened up, and the Gible was pulled in by an arc of white energy. Then, he and his father had breakfast. When they finished, Blake put his dishes in the dish washer.

"Okay... I guess the next time I see you.. is when I'm getting the Royalty Badge then." Blake said as he got up from his seat.

He and his father shook hands, then Blake left the house through the front door.

On the outskirts of the Dragonic Village, a 15 year old boy and his partner were standing on a hill... the partner was blue in color, turtle-like in shape, and had a brown shell on its back. The tennager has short dyed red hair, deep blue eyes underneath red framed glasses. He wears a black cloak over his normal clothes, and black sandals.

"Jake... can you feel it?" The boy asked the Squirtle.

Jake, the Squirtle nodded in response "(There's a lot of energy in the air; makes me want to retreat in my shell)"

"Don't worry old friend... it's said that the Dragonic Village gets visited by a good portion of dragon pokemon on occasion." The boy smiled as he patted the Squirtle's head.

This boy put his squirtle on his shoulder, then began walking. As he entered the Village, he crossed paths with Blake. The two of them looked at each other for a bit, but walked passed each other nevertheless.

"That kid's aura... like a dragon. Guess it's true that the people here are similar to dragons themselves." The boy thought as he stared at Blake

Blake turned around, and saw the cloak wearing boy walking towards the Dragonic Village's Gym.

"That kid... does he intend to challenge my dad?" Blake thought

"(Brian... it's true, everyone here has an aura similar to a dragon)." Jake the Squirtle stated

"I noticed... if that kid we passed felt like a dragon hatchling, then someone like the Gym Leader would definitely feel more intense." Brian stated.

Brian reached the gym door, and knocked... the door opened, and Blake's father was on the other side of the threshold.

"Welcome to the Dragonic Village's Pokemon Gym.. my name's Drake, and I'm the gym leader." Blake's father, Drake, introduced.

"Hello. My name's Brian, it's an Honor to meet you." Brian said as he bowed, then thought "his aura... it's like a fully grown dragon that's calm, yet intense at the same time."

"You're here for a gym battle, correct?" Drake asked.

"Yes... I've prepared for the gyms for a while, and this'll be the second badge I'll obtain... should I win" Brian informed.

"Step inside my gym." Drake said as he stepped one foot to the left.

The gym itself has a standard brown wood interior... polished to a high shine. Brian took his end of the battlefield... white chalk marking the field as such.

"This will be a three on three battle with the challenger being allowed to substitute their pokemon, are you ready?" Drake asked.

"Of course." Brian informed.

"Let's begin..." Drake said as he threw an Ultra Ball.. a pokeball with a yellow black stripe vertical pattern top.

The ball opened, and released a yellowish green bipedal dragon withno wings, and axes on its cheeks.

"It's a Haxorus... impressive." Brian thought as he grabbed a Great Ball.. a blue topped pokeball with two red orbs.

"Let's go, Corrina!" Brian declared.

The ball opened, and released a Seel... a white seel with 2 fangs, and a horn.

"Haxorus... Dragon Claw."

Haxorus moved at blinding speed, it's fingers started glowing with green energy, and it slashsd the seal with both hands. The seal laid on the floor, it's eyes swirled. Brian stared at Corrina, then looked to Drake.

"His aura.. it changed from a docile dragon to one that's on a rampage." Brian thought as he could feel a drop of sweat over his eye.

"You wish to keep going?" Drake asked.

"Yeah... let's go, Garb!" Brian declared as he threw a dusk ball... a pokeball that's green with some black pattern on its top.

The ball split open, and released a purple colored bat like creature with big ears.

"A Noibat... I can see its potential as a Noivern." Drake complemented.

"Thanks... Garb, Dragon Breath!" Brian commanded.

"(Will do)!" The Noibat responded as it opened its mouth.

"Dodge it, follow up with Dual Chop." Drake ordered.

The Noibat opened its mouth to unleash a purple smog, but the Haxorus avoided it, then its axe cheeks began glowing, and smaked the Noibat's body once with the left axe, and once with the right axe. The Noibat landed on the ground with irs eyes swirled.

"Garb, return." Brian stated as he got out the Dusk Ball.

"You wish to keep going?" Drake asked.

"Jake... do you want to fight?" Brian asked.

"(Of course... Corrina and Garb weren't able to do much, but I think I can do something)." Jake informed.

"Alright... Jake, you're up!" Brian declared.

The Squirtle was ready, but stared down the Haxorus.

"Let's go... Aura Sphere!" Brian declared.

"Counter with Dragon Pulse." Drake commanded.

Haxorus charged its hands with indigo colored energy as the Squirtle charged azure colored energy. Where the Haxorus fired a beam of pure power, the Squirtle fired an orb of energy, and the attacks collided.. a beam struggle ensued, but the Dragon Pulse pushed the Aura Sphere right back at Jake, then exploded. Jake layed on the ground with its eyes swirled.

"That's it, I lose." Brian said as he slightly jogged to Jake, and picked him up.

"(Brian, I'm sorry)." Jake said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, we're just very inexperienced, alright." Brian smiled.

Drake observed that conversation, and smiled.

"The fact that you admit you're weak... is a sign that you'll get stronger. That being said; are you an Aura Guardian by any chance?" Drake asked.

"Well... in training, I can't use aura like other guardians, but I can read it acutely." Brian explained

"Well, you didn't earn the Scale Badge, but I do have something for you." Drake said as he gave Brian a small brown pouch.

"What's this?" Brian asked.

"You're partner is a Squirtle, and my son has a Gible... in that pouch are megastones I've found when I travled the Hoenn and Kalos regions." Drake explained.

Brian's eyes wudened in shock "Garchompite and Blastoisinite... Thank you, Drake.. sir." Brian said as he bowed again.

"When you see, my son.. give him the Garchompite, alright.. I didn't have the time to do so since he left a bit too fast." Drake explained.

"Yes sir." Brian said.

Brian left the gym, then headed srraight for the pokemon center to heal up his team.

"Just you wait, Drake, I'll get stronger for sure, then I'll become the Rocolis Leage champion." Brian thought


	2. A New Face

Location: Unknown

He sat there in the cage, just waking up, then turned his head. A silver colored Lion was across from him, unconscious... scratches were all over that lion's body . He sighed, "(nothing deserves this hell... if only I knew what to do)."

Route 13: 9:35 am

Blake ran across (and battled) several bug and flying type pokemon, trying to get his Gible, Hector more powerful.

"End it with Outrage!" Blake ordered.

"(I'll destroy you!)" Hector yelled as it thrashed against a trainer's Rowlett, a green feathered Owl (that's absolutely adorable) with a cream body and a auburn colored bowtie.

The other trainer blinked in surprise... "I lost that quickly!?"

Blake sighed "Sorry about that," he apologized.

The other trainer handed over some pokédollars to Blake, then they both said their farewells. After a little more walking, Blake finally arrived at Cubis City... the buildings that boarder the route look like the edge if a cube.

"What do you think Hector?" Blake asked.

"(Big, very very big.)" Hector stated.

Blake checked his map... it was a device that displays a map in 3d with the geographic locations of the important buildings in each city.

"Man... this thing comes in handy." Blake said as he and Hector headed to the Pokemon Center.

The center was a one floor building, red on the outside, and clear glass doors that lead into the building. Once he stepped inside, Blake got Hector's pokeball, and returned the shark-like dragon into it. Then, Blake strolled to the reception desk where a Nurse Joy and her Blissy (a pink oval shaped pokemon with white frills on its shoulders, and stomach... as well as an egg in irs pouch) were waiting.

"Hello, welcome to the center.. can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah, can you just look at my Gible?" Blake asked as he gave Nurse Joy the ball.

"Sure.. it won't take long... I'll call you when it's finished." Nurse Joy answered.

"Thank you." Blake said as he headed towards one of the booths.

Blake sat down, and looked the menu, when suddenly...

"Mind if I sit here?" Blake heard another person asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Blake answered.

Blake looked up from the menu, and saw a brunette haired girl with beautiful emerald eyes, and she wears a white t shirt, black shorts, and black sneakers.

"Name's Amanda, I'm just having my Treecko get a check up." Amanda introduced.

"My name's Blake, and same with my Gible." Blake introduced.

Amanda's eyes widened in shock, then exclaimed "You have a Gible? Cool!"

"Not that surprising, my Dad's the Dragonic Village's Gym leader.. of course he'd let me raise a Dragon type."

"I see. My brother is a member of the Elite 4.. he said he'd come home to see me get my starter, Treecko, but I didn't see him anywhere." Amanda informed.

"An Elite 4 member... which one?" Blake asked.

"He's the Lightning Brute, Zane." Amanda informed

Just then; a guy with Spiked yellow hair, bright emerald eyes, who wears a blue vest with a red t shirt underneath, Blue sweatpants, and dark green boots entered the center. Blake turned to see him enter (after Amanda looked up to see him)

"Zane... a member of the Elite 4, I can feel the intensity from here." Blake thought.

"Zane!" Amanda called.

Zane looked over to see both Amanda and Blake at the booth, and waved to them, then strolled over, and sat down with Amanda.

"You're late!" Amanda exclaimed as she pulled his ear.

"Ow... Ow! Sorry, my map made no sense, so I couldn't get here in time." Zane explained as he took his device out.

Blake and Amanda stared at it, then turned to him, both face palming themselves.

"What?" Zane asked.

"This isn't the map of Cubis City, this is Malachite City's map." Blake informed

"Really, I could've sworn..." Zane trailled off.

"You. Complete. Airhead! This is why Mom didn't let you travel without your friend!" Amanda exclaimed.

Zane laughed nervously at that comment

Just then, Nurse Joy came over to their table, and said "your pokemon's check up is complete. No problems or complications." She said as she gave Hector's Pokeball back to Blake, and the Ball the Treecko was in to Amanda.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." The two teens said at the same time.

As Nurse Joy left, Blake called Hector out of his Pokeball, "How do you feel, buddy?" Blake asked.

"(Great!)" The Gible responded.

"Wow, a Gible.. let me guess... you're here to see Professor Sherwood to get a starter, right?" Zane asked.

"Um... yeah." Blake answered.

"Good timing, I'm supposed to meet a Pokemon Ranger who was assigned the escort mission, I think he's still at the lab." Zane informed.

"Let's go then!" Blake exclaimed

The three trainers left the pokemon center, and followed Amanda (because Zane would get them lost) to a black roofed building that has a green paint job, at the front of the building.. a guy wearing the classic Pokemon Ranger's outfit stood there, waiting. As the three met up with the ranger, Blake could see that this ranger has bushy green hair in the same style as a Zoroark, and wears a Vatanage styler on his left wrist. A Zorua... a black fox like creature with blue eyes, and a tuff of black hair (red at the tip) was sitting on his shoulder

"Zane.. you're late." The ranger informed.

"Sorry, N... I was using the wrong map." Zane bowed as he apologized.

"Wait... N.. as in the former king of Team Plasma from Unova?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, it's complicated..." N trailed off

Professor Sherwood's Lab: 10:56 Am

While the four of them waited for Professor Sherwood, N explained everything that happened in his life up to the time he became a pokemln ranger. Then, Professor Sherwood entered the room. Professor Sherwood has a vibe of someone that's not to be crossed, her long red heair, snow white lab coat, and black glasses was an interesting combo to say the least.

"Blake... we're ready for you." Sherwood informed.

Blake got up (as the other three did at the same time), and travled to the main part of the building, there sat just one pokemon. A Tepig (a red-orange pig with black hide, and a large snout)... something was wrong as this Tepig had a scar over its right eye, which was also closed.. it gave off a vibe of unadulterated anger.

"What's wrong with it?" Blake asked.

N walked towards it, and the Tepig glared. "His nest and parents were attacked, he didn't see what did it, but whatever did it gave him that scar." N informed.

Blake blinked... "um, how do you-"

"I can hear the voices of Pokemon." N informed.

Sherwood coughed, "N arrived with it earlier today... there was a group of kanto starters, this little one ended up with them. Everyone chose a kanto starter, but not this Tepig," she explained.

Blake looked at the Tepig, and the Tepig stared at him back. "I'll look after him, if that's alright." Blake informed.

"Sure... here's it's pokeball, now can I see your map device?" Professor Sherwood asked.

"Sure." Blake said as the exchanged items (pokeball and map device respectively).

After tapping a few buttons, and putting it in a highly expensive looking computer, Sherwood gave the map device back to Blake.

"I just installed the Pokedex app to your map device, basically, you can see the information of all pokemon on it, and their locations." Sherwood informed.

"Alright...hey Tepig, weclome to the team... hope we can be friends." Blake smiled as he approached.

"(Stay back!)" Tepig growled, Blake took a few steps back in shock.

"Maybe you should put the Tepig in its pokeball." Zane suggested.

"Alright." Blake informed as he did so.

After some time, all of them sat in the chairs around the waiting room.

"I guess Tepig doesn't know how to trust people yet... makes sense if it's parents were attacked, it wouldn't have learned how to trust." Blake stated.

"What are you going to do... if he doesn't trust you, you won't be able to battle with him." Zane explained.

"I'll work on it... it took a few weeks before Hector trusted me enough to be friends with him." Blake informed.

N nodded "It takes time for a trainer and pokemon to become friends."

Zane yawned, then got up from his seat.

"Zane?" Amanda asked.

"Gotta get back to the league, and prepare for the tournament, Serena'll kill me if I don't." Zane explained as he walked out of the room.

"Don't get lost!" Amanda yelled after him.

Blake binked... "how did he become an elite 4 member?"

Amanda sighed, and got up, "I need to get going, there's gym badges I have to win." She informed.

Amanda left, leaving N and Blake to themselves.

"Escorting the starters here was just one if the missions I was assigned, I need to track down and get something back that was forcefully taken from my own region." N informed.

Before N could get up, Blake put his hand on N's shoulder.

"You wanted something?" N aksed

"Would it be alright... if we traveled together?" Blake asked in turn.


	3. Fishing Up Trouble

**Cubis City's Pokemon center: 12:00 noon**

* * *

 _N and Blake are sitting at one of the tables, enjoying lunch, while waiting for Tepig's check up to finish. Hector the Gible, and N's Zorua are sitting on the table, eating Pokemon food designed for their specific types._

"So, Blake... tell me what your goals are?" N asked.

Blake gave this some thought, then looked at his carefree Gible, "I want to be a dragon master someday."

"Really, why a Dragon Master?" N asked again.

"Simple, Dragon type is the most powerful, being in tune to nature and all. But, it takes a lot of discipline, and understanding their feelings. With that being said, I'm going to try to understand Tepig's feelings, and hopefully we can bond after that." Blake informed N chuckled after hearing that "I'm sure you two will become close".

The two of them heard a beeping noise, and looked at the counter, "Blake, please pick up your Tepig, it's checkup is complete!" Nurse Joy called.

 _Blake got up, then walked to the counter, and got Tepig's Pokeball, then opened it up, allowing the arc of energy to shape into it._

"(I told you! Stay! Away! From! Me!)" Tepig warned.

"Tepig... I'm not your enemy." Blake said in a calming voice.

 _Tepig looked at Blake, it's left eye narrowed.. Blake knelled down to look at it at eye level._

"Please, give me a chance... to earn your trust. you just had a rotten start in life, and I know you're bitter about the experience, but please... allow me a chance to make things better for you." Blake stated.

 _The Tepig only stared as Blake talked, its left eye losing some hostility._

"(I'm not sure how to feel about this human, it's talking to me as an equal, but aren't we just slaves to them... then again)", Tepig looked to Hector and N's Zorua "(the two of them are enjoying themselves over there like they weren't abused by these humans, or attacked by a predator for that matter.)" Tepig looked down, then at Blake's face, then gave a slight nod.

"Thank you, I'm sure we'll be great partners." Blake smiled.

 _Tepig and Blake strolled back to the table, and Blake poured a bowl of Pokemon food for Tepig. The fire pig stared, then started chewing on it._

"Impressive, what did you say to him?" N asked.

"I just opened my heart to him, but we're still a long ways away from becoming true partners." Blake sighed.

 **Route 13: 12:15 pm**

* * *

 _Brian and his Squirtle, Jake, now outfitted with the Blastoisinite, are strolling through the woods. Jake, Corina the Seel, and Garb the Noibat are often battling wild Pokemon such as: Pidgy, Starly, and a few Rattatas._

"(Man... these wild ones are pretty weak.)" Garb expressed as he perched on Brian's head.

"(No kidding, what's the next Gym that we're supposed to go?)" Corina asked.

"Well," Brian said as he checked his Pokenav,"Malachite City would be easiest to get to, but the Gym Leader uses rock types, so Garb... you wouldn't be very useful." Brian stated.

"(No worries, I can handle my own, remember?)" Garb asked.

"How could I forget." Brian sighed.

 _This group of trainer and Pokemon continued on Route 13's path to Cubis City... hoping to find Blake there._

 **Cubis City's National Park: 12:25 pm**

* * *

 _N and Blake are sitting in the grass near the pond as Zorua, and Hector the Gible are playing tag with each other... N rented a fishing rod for use._

"Cubis City's pond is famous for Skrelp and Horsea... so much so that if you show the fishing rid booth's owner a Horsea, he'll give you a Dragon Scale, if you show him a Skrelp, he'll give you a Prism Scale." N explained.

"Why a Prism Scale?" Blake blinked in surprise as N opened a brochure.

"Milotics migrate here from time to time as the pond is connected to the ocean through a riverbank, as such... Prism Scales have become a common item." N read off the Brochure.

"I see." Blake nodded as he turned to the Tepig.

The Tepig blinked it's left eye as it woke up from its nap, "(still can't remember what attacked my home... it might come back to me, as for now,)" the Tepig stared at Blake "(I have to work with a human... disgraceful to a warrior in training.)"

 _Blake looked at the Tepig, it's left eye narrowed at him..._ "Say, would you like a nickname?" Blake asked.

"(What?)" Tepig asked in shock.

"A nickname... basically, trainers give their Pokemon names on occasion... to deepen the bonds of friendship." Blake explained, not understanding what Tepig asked.

"(I don't care either way in all honesty... I just want to fight, to get strong enough to find the ones responsible for my right eye!)" Tepig explained.

N sighed, then looked at Blake "Tepig doesn't care either way, so give him a name if you want."

"I was thinking... Hammond could be your name." Blake said as he looked at Tepig.

"(Hammond... that's fine I guess.)" Hammond the newly named Tepig sighed.

 _Then, the fishing rod started to shake. Blake grabbed for it, and pulled, on the hook was a Skrelp... a seahorse like creature, this one is purple on its face and belly with a brown forehead, back, and lower body fins, two light blue fins and red eyes._

"Cool, a Skrelp!" Blake thought, then looked at Hammond, "Hammond is a fire type, Skrelp has the advantage being poison/water type... I know what to do".

"Hector, get over here!" Blake called. _Hector nodded, and ran to Blake's side._ "(Poison and Water type... being a fire type, I wouldn't stand a chance... however, Hector is a Gible, they're Dragon and Ground types... it doesn't resist Water, but it resists Poison with its ground typing.)" Hammond thought.

"(I just wanted to eat, take this!" Skrelp exclaimed as it shot a water gun attack from its mouth.

"Hector, counter with use Dragon Rage!" Blake exclaimed.

"(Take my Brooklyn Rage!)" Hector exclaimed.

 _Hector opened its mouth, and a purple gas like energy beam matched the water gun in power, then the beam struggle ended in an explosion! "(Take this)!" The Skrelp exclaimed as it faded from existence._

"Hector, it's using Faint Attack... when it appears, use Scary Face!" Blake exclaimed As the Skrelp appeared infront of Hector, the Gible's eyes contorted to make a creepy expression... the Skrelp staggered a few feet back.

"Now, Body Slam!" Blake exclaimed.

"(Bonsai!)" Hector exclaimed as he slammed into the Skrelp.

"(That stings!)" Skrelp yelled.

"Let's go, pokeball!" Blake yelled as he threw the red and silver ball at the Skrelp.

 _The ball tapped Skrelp on the head, and opened up, turning the Skrelp into a red arc of energy, then it fell beside Hector, and shook once... twice... three times, then it clicked._

"(Impressive, and I thought that Gible was an immature baby.)" Hammond thought

"Alright, Hector.. you did good." Blake said as he patted his Gible on the head.

 _Blake picked up the pokeball, then threw it to call the Skrelp out of it._

"(I...I'm captured... by... a human!?)" The Skrelp asked itself.

"Hey Skrelp... welcome to the family, since both Hector and Hammond," Blake gestured to his Gible and Tepig respectively, "have nicknames, would you like one?" Blake asked.

("The Rules of battle dictate that the winner gets to do what he or she wishes to the loser.") The Skrelp nodded in response to the question.

"Alright, give me a second to look up your gender... I can't tell some Pokemon genders apart, so..." Blake trailed off as he checked his pokedex app.

"This Skrelp is female." The Pokedex informed.

"Alright... Drencher sounds like a good name to me." Blake stated.

"(Drencher... I like the sound of that.") The Skrelp nodded.

"Alright... good to have you on the team, Drencher." Blake said as he, Drencher, and Hector returned to N, and began fishing once more.

"(Why is he fishing again?" Drencher asked Hammond.

"(Like I know, I really don't like any of you to be honest... infact I pretty much despise being here.)" Hammond stated.

"(If you hate us that much, why are you even here!?)" Drencher asked.

"(If I went back to the wild, I'd be blindsided on my right by any predator Pokemon... being here with a trainer will give me battle experience, enough of which will let me become strong enough to payback the one Mon who gave me this scar, and destroyed my home.)" Hammond explained.

"(Sounds like your mind's in turmoil... you hate being here, but you can't do much about it... interesting.)" Drencher giggled

"(Watch it!)" Hammond Snarled.

"(Oh, I'm going to have fun with this one.)" Drencher thought.

 _Blake concentrated on fishing, his Gible still resting, and playing with N's Zorua_. "(Your fun to play with.)" Zorua told Hector.

"(Thanks, My half sister used to say that as well.)" Hector informed.

"(Half sister?)" Zorua asked.

"(Yeah, she's a Dragonite now... we have the same father, a Hydreigon, but my Mother is a Garchomp and her Mother is also a Dragonite... all three of them are owned by Blake's father, Drake.)" Hector informed

"(Interesting, you know...you'll have to fight your father and mother to earn the eighth badge sooner or later.)" Zorua pointed out.

"(Yep, and it'll be an amazing battle.)" you can practically see Hector's eyes sparkle.

 _Meanwhile with Blake, he's concentrating on fishing for a Horsea, and failing at it._

"I must be too eager or something." Blake said as he sat the rod back down.

"It's possible, because Murphy's law: anything that can go wrong, will definitely go wrong." N quoted.

 _Thirty seconds later, the fishing rod shook just a bit, Blake reached for it, and pulled it up; on the end of the rod that goes into the water, a Horsea... a bright blue seahorse like creature with a big open snout jumped out of the water._

"Hector and Drench need to get healed at the center... so, Hammond is up, but being a Fire type, and with it being so stubborn.. will he listen to me?" Blake thought.

 _Hammond raced towards the Horsea, and tackled it, then hurried to Blake's side._

"Hammond?" Blake asked

"(I didn't get a turn today, I'll defeat this one to get stronger!)" Hammond exclaimed.

N sighed, "if it knows Tail Whip, that Tepig won't use it... this'll be a long battle."

"(I just wanted to eat that worm, dammit!)" The Horsea yelled as it shot black smoke into the air.

"Smokescreen! Hammond... don't let it escape, Ember!" Blake ordered. _Hammond opened up its mouth, and fired several balls of fire, all of them collided with the smoke, and ignited it._

"(Oh yeah, you won't like this)!" Horsea exclaimed, blowing several big bubbles at Hammond.

"Bubble... Hammond, dodge that, then go in for a tackle!" Blake ordered.

 _The Tepig dodged the jet of bubbles, then rammed into the Horsea once more.. forcing it back a few inches._

"Alright... let's go, Pokeball!" Blake exclaimed.

 _Horsea saw it coming, but when it dodged, Hammond whacked the ball with its tail, and the ball hit Horsea in the back. The ball opened, and forced Horsea inside it, then shook three times, and clicked._

"Nice, I caught a Horsea!" Blake exclaimed as he went to, and grabbed the ball.

"Well, this was an eventful day." N stated.

 _Blake opened up Horsea's pokeball, releasing the seahorse._

"(Great... I'm caught now.)" The Horsea thought.

"Horsea... is it alright if I nickname you?" Blake asked. Horsea looked at Blake, then contemplated the question... finally nodding.

"Alright, let me look you up." Blake said as he checked the pokedex app on his device.

"This Horsea is female." The pokedex informed.

"Alright... if that's the case, how about... Maddie?" Blake asked.

 _Horsea nodded its answer, then Blake returned his Pokemon to their pokeballs, and Blake N went back to the shack to return the fishing rod._

"Made good use of the rod?" The cleric asked.

"Yeah... caught both a Skrelp and a Horsea." Blake smiled as he opened up their balls, and shown him.

"Well, I'll be... here you go... one Prism Scale, and one Dragon Scale." The cleric said as he handed both to Blake.

"Thanks... after Maddie becomes a Seadra, the Dragon Scale will come in handy, but I'll need a Feebas for the Prism Scale." Blake thought.

 _The two of them were about to head back to the Pokemon center, but suddenly..._

* * *

 **a/n: i wanted to add something else, but this chapter was running a little too long, hope to see you guys next time.**


	4. Brian, the Aura Guardian

**Cubis City Central Park: 12:50 pm**

* * *

 _Suddenly, two attacks caused water to splash up in the lake... Blake and N saw the ones responsible, 2 guys in cream white cloaks, the Pokemon with them were both Staryu.. gold colored starfish with a red gem in the center._

"Come out little Horsea and Skrelp.. our master is waiting!" The one on the left announced.

"Yeah, we don't want to cause too much pain too soon!" The right one added.

N and Blake glared at the cream cloaked weirdos, then Blake blinked in confusion "umm, who're they?" Blake asked.

"Team Olympus... so they finally revealed themselves!" N exclaimed.

Blake turned to N and asked "Team Olympus?".

"A crime syndicate, they harm people and Pokemon for the fun of it, Professor Hastings of the Ranger Union assigned me to this region to gather intel on them." N explained.

"I see, but I can't battle them, my pokemon are all exhausted from catching Drencher and Maddie." Blake thought.

 _Suddenly, 2 waves of bubblebeam flew towards N and Blake's direction, but N's Zorua and Hector saved them by jumping in the way. Both of them taking massive damage to their sides._

"Zorua... are you alright!?" N exclaimed as he bent down to the black fox's level

"(I'm fine...wait... no I'm not... can't feel the side that got hit.)" Zorua stated.

"Don't speak, just rest, and we'll be at a center soon!" N exclaimed.

 _Blake turned to the Olympus Grunts... Hector was injured, but being a dragon, Blake knew that Hector could endure, but his instincts took over to protect the Gible._

"Hand over your Pokemon, or things'll get ugly!" The left one exclaimed.

 _Blake stared at them... could he risk a poison type like Drencher against 2 Psychic types?_

* * *

 **Cubis City Pokemon Center 1:05 pm**

* * *

 _Anyway, we see Brian entering Cubis City's Pokemon Center, he gave his pokeballs to Nurse Joy, who inspected the health of his Pokemon through the balls...after some time._

"Brian, your Pokemon are fully healed, please take care." Nurse Joy stated.

"Thank you for your continued service to all trainers." Brian responded as he got his pokeballs back, then bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine, it's my job to treat the injured and exhausted pokemon." Nurse Joy informed, also bowing

 _Suddenly, Brian heard someone yelling, and quickly turned in that direction... confused as to what's going on._

"Hmm... I can feel it, the lake... the aura of a fierce dragon hatchling... a drifter with an aura full of confusion and doubt, and 2 auras filled with malice... could it be... better check it out." Brian thought as he ran out of the center.

* * *

 **Cubis City Central Park: 1:15 pm**

* * *

 _In very quick intervals: Maddie the Horsea, Drencher the Skrelp, and Hammond the Tepig all fell to the two Staryu... each getting hit with psychic or water attacks_

"Man, your Pokemon are pathetic, did you just get them all today!?" The one on the left asked

"I don't suppose you have any Pokemon tucked away in a pokeball that you can use, do you?" Blake asked.

"No, a ranger doesn't use pokeballs, but I don't think a Capture Styler will work on Pokeball captured Pokemon." N answered

"Great, we're out of options, but I don't want them to get my Pokemon, I'll protect them... no matter the cost." Blake stated as he stepped into the water, he then spread his arms as far as they could go

"Protecting your Pokemon with your body, that's adorable, I think this is as far as you go... Staryu use Psychic!" The one on the right exclaimed.

 _Staryu's body radiated a blue aura of psychic power, but it was suddenly struck by a ball of blue energy, and the other was assaulted by a purple colored bat, a Noibat, Blake deduced. Blake and N turned to see a boy with short red hair wearing a traveler's cloak. He has sapphire colored eyes, and red framed glasses. Beside him was a Squirtle, a blue turtle with a squirrel tail._

"Who... are you?" Blake asked.

"Name's Brian. Let me take over now." Brian stated... eyes narrowed at the two Grunts.

 _The two Olympus grunts blinked in surprise... then laughed._

"You're going to beat us... our Pokemon resist Aura Sphere and all of your water attacks, you dumbass!" The grunt on the right yelled.

"Jake, use Dragon Pulse... Garb, use Theif." Brian stated.

 _The Squirtle and Noibat nodded, Jake charged an energy blast that took the shape of a dragon, and it struck one of the Staryu, Garb, the Noibat, slammed it's head into the Staryu it was using leach life on, both Staryu fell in the water... the gems flashing red. Garb returned to Jake, perching itself on Brian's head_

"That decides it." Brian said as the grunts looked at their defeated Staryu.

"Wow...thanks." Blake said in awe of Brian's battling ability.

"No problem, say... are you the son of the Dragonic Village Gym Leader?" Brian asked.

 _Blake nodded in response, then Brian took out a black bangle with a rainbow colored gem, and a small orb that matched the color scheme of a Garchomp, and gave it to Blake._

"Your dad wanted me to give you that... it's Garchompite, it'll mega evolve Garchomp during battle." Brian informed.

"Thank you, I don't know what to say." Blake stated.

"No problem, anyway...your Pokemon look beat up, let's go back to the center, shall we?" Brian asked.

 _Blake nodded, then as they were walking, the Prism Scale fell our of Blake's pocket._

* * *

 **Cubis City Pokemon Center: 1:35 pm**

* * *

 _When they entered the Center, and approached the counter, Nurse Joy took N's Zorua, and Blake's pokeballs, then took some time, but healed their Pokemon with no issues at all._

"Thank you for your continued use of the Pokemon Center, I wish you all safe travels." Nurse Joy stated.

N, Brian, and Blake bowed in response, then left the Pokemon Center.

"So... Brian, was it?" Blake asked

"Yeah?" Brian asked in turn.

"What are you going to do?" Blake asked again.

"Well, in the Rocolis region, they recently passed legislation that allows anyone to takethe Battle Frontier challenge, should he or she win, that person earns a spot in the Pokemon League's wild card tournament." Brian answered

"I see, you want to take on the frontier challenge, right?" N asked, Brian nodded in answer.

"There's a Frontier facility near Malachite City, so I was thinking of heading there first." Brian answered.

"Malachite City... sounds like my first gym battle is there as well." Blake stated

* * *

 **A/N: okay.. originally, I wanted Blake to have a Milotic, but I decided on giving him another Pokemon, you'll see when the time comes**


	5. Ideals and Truth

**Location Unknown: 2:00 pm**

* * *

the caged Pokemon stared at the silver colored lion who was also caged.

"(Solgaleo...is that a Solgaleo?)" The caged Pokemon wondered.

The Solgaleo opened its eyes, and stared back at the other caged Pokemon. "Keldeo...that's what you are, right?" Solgaleo asked

"(You have telepathy, so you can use human language.)" Keldeo realized.

"Yes, I know these humans are evil, but there are good humans out there as well, have faith we'll be rescued soon." Solgaleo responded.

"(How come you can't break the cage?)" Keldeo asked.

"The metal resists Pokemon based assaults from the inside, it's easy to tell."

"(I see.)" Keldeo mumbled

 _Keldeo went to sleep as Solgaleo looked to see multiple Pokemon surrounded, all of them caged up as well._

"Evil humans indeed, Lunala... stay safe." Solgaleo thought.

* * *

 **Location unknown: 2:01 pm**

* * *

 _The room is colored like the sky, multiple shades of blue, in the center of this room four people gathered around a table shaped like a mountain, all of them having some fruit._

"So, the grunts we sent were beaten by a rouge Aura Guardian, interesting." The one at the head of the table said as he read the report.

"Scientist Athena has both Keldeo and Solgaleo in her lab... so far, the will suppressing project is slowly progressing, I doubt it'll be finished soon." The one at the end that looked like the ocean.

"Now now, we don't have psychic abilities, it may have helped, but we can't risk psychopaths with psychic abilities... I mean a few are fine, they can be controlled, but too many of them, and an entire region might fall because of it." The one at the side that resembles what Hell might look like stated.

"Poseidon, Hades.. mind yourselves, Hermes... have anything to report?" The first one asked.

"Yes, lord Zeus... N was at the scene, but he didn't fight back." Hermes informed.

"N...the king of the current Team Plasma?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, report says he's a Pokemon Ranger now, and he didn't use his styler either." Hermes stated.

"Capture Stylers can't affect Pokemon captured by the various Pokeballs." Zeus stated.

"Yes, but our grunts were defeated by that rouge Aura Guardian... report says he has short red hair, you know the only one who fits this description." Hermes informed.

"...Aries, so he came out of hiding.. did he, interesting. He should know better than to defy us. We can destroy him at our leisure. Anyway, the members who attacked Cubis City went out of line, their orders were only to capture Skrelp and Horsea... can't have disobedience now, can we?" Zeus chuckled

"No, but we should be wary. Chronos has mixed emotions over Aries, but we can deploy him when the time is right." Hades stated.

"That reminds me," Poseidon spoke up, "where is Chronos now?"

"He's guarding Keldeo and Solgaleo in Athena's lab. I've told her to keep an eye on Chronos." Hades answered

* * *

 **Route 14: 2:10 pm**

* * *

 _Anyway, our attention turns back to Blake, N, and Brian who just entered the forest like path that leads to Malachite City_

"Brian.. you're a good battler, where'd you train?" Blake asked.

"Oh... um, that's not important." Brian said, diverting his attention elsewhere.

"But, you're so strong...I just want to know." Blake stated.

"No!" Brian snapped "I... I don't want to talk about it, remember this... the slate can never come clean, no matter how much you wish you could do it yourself."

Blake just stared in confusion while N whistled "I find that to be true, myself and the Team Plasma members that sided with me are all trying to atone for the sins we've caused, but no matter how much good we do, or have done. The evil we've committed stains us." N then turned to Blake

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"You still have a blank canvas, what experiences will you paint it with?" N asked.

Blake blinked in surprise "I...I don't know. I do want to have an awesome battle with my sister, the current champion, but this 'Team Olympus' seem like they're evil, so they have to be stopped before whatever they wish to do happens."

Brian sighed, then began to lose himself in a train of thought "He can't know...not yet... I don't want my past to catch up, but it will this sort of thing always does... Kyle... I will save you from them, I promise."

* * *

 **Malachite City: 2:30 pm**

* * *

 _The group of 3 jogged their way to the entrance to Malachite City, and they're all panting slightly... the town's color was that of the crystal, Malachite. Turquoise buildings, the road was bright pink to counter the color imbalance of the buildings._

"Wow... this city's incredibly bright." Blake said.

"Hmm, the Frontier facility should be around here, I know there's a gym here." Brian said.

"Cubis City also has a Gym, but I don't think I'm ready for that one... not just yet." Blake admitted

"Messolis City has a Gym as well, but we'd have to back track through the Dragonic Village and Cubis City to get to it. Is that alright with you?" Brian asked.

* * *

Malachite City Beach: 2:45 pm

* * *

 _Blake nodded to Brian's question, then the 3 of them went to the beach. There, they saw a Pokemon Center...wait a Pokemon Center on the beach? That can't be right, can it?_

"Wait... Malachite City has one Pokemon Center, and it's right next to the Gym, why is there a center here?" Blake asked as he looked at his Map Device.

"Simple, this is a Frontier Facility, the one and only Battle Hospital." Brian said.

 _As the words left Brian's mouth, the door opened, a Nurse Joy walked out of the front doors, and onto the beach._

"Welcome to the Battle Hospital, I'm Nurse Joy, the Frontier Brain of this facility. Would you like to battle?" Nurse Joy asked.

Blake blinked his eyes, then realization filled his face "Oh... they have a Nurse Joy as a Frontier Brain?" He asked.

"Yes... I'm the challenger." Brian stated.

"Come this way please, also... regardless of the results, I'll give your participating Pokemon a check up." Nurse Joy informed as they followed.

Battle Hospital: 2:50 pm

 _N looked at the Frontier Nurse, and nodded in understanding. Once the group of them entered the facility, they saw that it was no different than a normal center, but she was leading them to a back door, once the door opened, they saw an incredible looking battlefield. Nurse Joy took her side of the field, and a doctroid (doctor android) took the referee spot. The doctorid has a metallic body, silver in color, and it wears a hat similar to that of Nurse Joy. N and Blake took to the stands to watch this battle_

"The Battle Frontier challenge, Battle Hospital, will now commence... format is double battle, no substitutions are allowed for either side. Please choose the 2 Pokemon you wish to use." The doctroid called out.

"Alright, Blissey, Audino, let's do this!" Nurse joy called as she threw out 2 Pokeballs.

 _The two Pokemon that appeared were both pink in color. One was more oval shaped with frills on its stubby arms, and an egg pouch over its stomach, the second one appeared as a petite fairy like creature that has blank blue eyes._

"Blissey and Audino are Pokemon that give tons of experience when defeated." N informed.

Blake checked his Pokedex app for information on them, "I see, they're both good at healing...makes sense."

"Corina, Jake... get out there!" Brian exclaimed.

 _Brian's Squirtle and a Seel appeared out their pokeballs, both ready for battle_

"This should be interesting... Blissey is excellent at special defense, and having a lot of health, Audino has a special move that can heal partners." N explained.

"Corina.. use Aurora Beam, Jake... Aura Sphere!" Brian exclaimed.

"(Hadoken)!" Jake exclaimed as he launched a blue sphere of energy

"(Rainbow light beam!)" Corina exclaimed as she fired a rainbow attack

"Not gonna work, Audino... Disarming Voice!" Nurse Joy exclaimed

"(I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!)" Audino sang.

 _From Audino' mouth, two separate sound-waves of music launched themselves against the two attacks Brian declared, and collided with them. The result was a colorful explosion._

"The attacks were evenly matched!" Blake exclaimed.

Brian's eyes opened wide in shock "she's too strong!" he thought

"I was hoping you'd be stronger, guess I have no choice, I'll have to end this early, Blissey use Double Slap!" Nurse Joy ordered.

"Jake, intercept with Aura Sphere!" Brian ordered

 _Blissey charged right for Corina, ready to slap her face, but Squirtle got in the way, and fired a blue sphere of energy in Blissey's face, but the explosion cleared, and Blissey was unharmed._

"Aura Sphere.. is super effective against Normal types... but... how is?" Brian asked.

"Simple, Blissey has been EV trained in health and is specially defensive, your Aura Sphere is a special offensive move, your Squirtle doesn't get STAB off of it, and the experience difference between them is just too great." Nurse Joy informed

 _Brian knew it... as an Aura Guardian, he could feel the power of Nurse Joy's Pokemon, but why did he make a foolish error like this?_

"But, for the determination you've shown me so far, I'll give you special reward." Nurse Joy informed as she revealed her key stone.

"No way... Mega Evolution!" Blake and Brian exclaimed.

"Mega Evolution?" N asked, confusion filling his voice.

"Now, unleash the power to heal the world, Audino, Mega Evolve!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

 _Power emanated from the key stone, and Audino's body, then Audiono's body started glowing yellow, it transformed. It's body didn't change, but now it's pure white with frills coming off its body._

"(It feels so amazing to be in this form)." Audino stated

"(We're done for!)" Jake and Corina exclaimed.

"There's more." Nurse Joy informed.

"More?!" Blake exclaimed.

"Now... Blissey, we'll heal the world of its pain... heal them... heal them... we'll heal them all!" Nurse Joy chanted.

 _Blissey's body radiated pink colored energy, glitter like energy enveloped it's body, now it has a uniform that's similar to Nurse Joy's, and wears something like the cap on Nurse Joy's head._

"They... synced up!" Brian realized.

"Sync up?" N asked.

"Synchro Evolution combined with Mega Evolution. In Audino's Mega Evolution, it gets the additional Fairy type, but I'm not sure what a Synchro Blissey can do." Blake answered.

"I...see." N thought.

"Audino, use Disarming Voice once again!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

"(If there's something strange in the neighborhood, guess who it is! Ghost Nappa!)" Audino sang as it's song turned into a pink colored sound wave.

 _The said sound-waves hit both Jake and Corina directly, the both of them feeling an intense pain from the attack.._

"Blissey, Double Slap!" Nurse Joy added.

 _Blissey moved at super sonic speed, and appeared behind both the Seel and Squirtle, then slapped them both silly repeatedly. Both fell to the ground, still moving, but barely._

"N...no...I can sense it, their auras are weak... I should give up... I'm not strong enough to beat her; that means... I can't save... Kyle." Brian thought.

 _Jake and Corina stood their ground, ready to fight the Mega Audino and Synchro Blissey._

"(I won't give up!)" Jake exclaimed.

"(Neither will I!)" Corina added.

Nurse Joy nodded, "I applaud your determination to keep going, but you're no match for me."

Brian started tearing up, not noticing what his Pokemon were doing "Kyle...will my sins never be forgiven, why didn't you come with me?"

"Don't give up!" Blake exclaimed

 _Brian looked up, and saw Blake standing at his seat. Brian sensed the intense emotion radiating off of Blake, almost suffocating to a degree._

"Sure, your Pokemon aren't as experienced, but that shouldn't matter! If there's something you're fighting for, then win this battle!" Blake exclaimed.

"Easy for him to say, the power of her Audino and Blissey are just too much." Brian thought.

"Audino, end this with Psychic." Nurse Joy commanded.

"(Right.")

 _Audino's eyes started glowing, then blue energy wrapped itself around both Jake and Corina, and forced them back into the ground. Their eyes swirled to indicate they fainted. The doctroid hurried to the two Pokemon to confirm they fainted_

"Squirtle and Seel are unable to battle, the winner is Nurse Joy." The doctroid called.

"Jake... Corina... I'm sorry." Brian stated

"Regardless of results, I did promise to heal the participants." Nurse Joy informed as her Audino and Blissey returned to their normal forms.

* * *

 **Malachite City: Battle Hospital: 4:00 pm**

* * *

 _Brian returned his Pokemon to their Pokeballs, then the four of them returned to the main part of the building, and then sat at a booth, and ordered dinner from the menu._

"Frontier Brains are amazing, almost as strong as the elite 4." Blake said after taking a bite of pasta.

"..." Brian ordered a burger, and is slowly eating it.

N looked Brian curiously, "are you alright?" He asked.

"...Yeah, peachy... I'm fine." Brian answered.

"You don't seem fine, I could tell your Pokemon wanted to continue to fight... but did you?" N asked.

"...no...I was lost in thought, I guess... it occasionally happens when I battle." Brian answered.

"What do you think about?" Blake asked.

"You wouldn't understand, I have no reason to answer." Brian stated as he finished his burger slowly.

"Brian, your Pokemon are healed!" Nurse Joy called.

 _Brian got up, left the table, then grabbed his Pokemon. After he returned to the table he called them out, Blake doing the same. Brian knelled down to his Pokemon's level, and hugged them_

"Jake... Corina... I'm sorry for what happened, my inexperience hurt the both of you, are you alright?" Brian asked them

"(Of course we are.)" Jake stated

"(What kind of question is that, there's someone you want to save, so we're going to help you achieve that.)" Corina added.

 _Tears streamed like a river from Brian's eyes as he finished hugging the. As they finished their dinner, Brian and Blake returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs_

"It's getting late." Blake said as he looked out the window.

"Pokemon centers have rooms trainers can use. I suggest we do so." N said as he petted his Zorua.

They got up, and went to the counter, Nurse Joy looked at them "enjoy your dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah...it's getting late, so... is it alright if we spend the night?" Blake asked.

"Of course you can." Nurse Joy smiled as she gave N a room key.

* * *

 **Battle Hospital: 5:15 pm**

* * *

 _Brian and Blake both entered the bathroom, then called their Pokemon out of their pokeballs, and bathed them in the tub. The Water and Dragon types loved the bath, but Hammond, the Tepig, glared at the water_

"Tepigs are Fire types, so they don't particularly like water." Brian explained

"I already knew that." Blake mumbled as he scrubbed Hector, the Gible's face.

"(This is a nice bath!)" Drencher, the Skrelp exclaimed.

"(Yeah... a Pokemon can get used to this.)" Corina agreed

* * *

 **Battle Hospital: 8:00 pm**

* * *

 _After finishing bathing their Pokemon, Blake and Brian entered the bedroom, and looked out the window._

"It's a bit early, but I think we should hit the hey. Blake... you do have a gym battle in the morning." N advised.

"Yeah, good night." Blake said as he took the middle bed.

 _N and Brian took the other 2 beds, and the Pokemon joined their respective trainers, all of them sleeping, except for Brian, who is still in thought._

"Kyle... I... I'm sorry, we can't start over...even if we wanted to." Brian thought.

* * *

 **Athena's Lab: unknown section. 8:01 pm**

* * *

 _Two wolves sat in between a white haired version of Brian... they were both Lycanrocs...one in the midday form, the other in the midnight form._

"Aries... or should I call you Brian, as that is your real name... I can't wait to meet you in battle, then and there I'll teach you not to betray us." Commander Chronos of team Olympus said to himself.


End file.
